By Dusk
by LetItBe21
Summary: Christine (Kitty) Felker-now-Swan was unprepared for a lot of things. Speaking, friends, supernatural beings, boyfriends; or girlfriends for that matter. People in general. Somehow, her klutz of a cousin managed to drag her into a world filled with...strange things. But funnily enough, Kitty's glad she did. LeahXoc
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't often that Christine found herself crying. By some miracle she always maintained a firm resolve, even when her mother broke down and screamed at her, or her sister beat on her, or the filth her mother brought into her house touched her— she always kept her composure, never betraying the emotions that she so expertly locked away.

She sat in the gray seat with the off-colour blanket provided by the flight attendants wrapped around her legs. Fat tears pooled in her green eyes, her earbuds obediently played the chords of her chosen song,

 _And she only sleeps when it's raining,_

 _And she screams_

 _And her voice is straining_

 _And she says "Baby,_

 _It's three a.m, I must be lonely."_

As it came to and end she sat, bleary eyed an unaware of her surroundings.

~-~- Two days prior-~-~

"Kitty, god dammit!" June Felker screamed at the teenage girl sitting on her couch, spit flew, and curses streamed from her cherry painted lips.  
"One fucking thing! One mother fucking thing I ask you to do! But god forbid you can't even do that?" Christine refused to look at the woman standing in front of her, guilt riddled her face but sadness was the only emotion present in her eyes. June's gaze softened, and she fell to her knees before her daughter, a single tear dripping down her face.

"Christine, baby, you have to start talking again. You—I—We cannot live like this anymore. Your grades are passing, sure, but 5 out of your 7 teachers have issues with you! Talking to me isn't enough. You know how proud of you I am, your progress has be absolutely amazing, b-but" Kitty finally looked up to her mother, desperation etched into her features. Her mother was struggling to form words,  
"I-I need y-you to try... _harder_ , babygirl, _please_."  
June sighed, and sat next to her on the creme couch, gently easing an arm around her daughters shoulders, careful not to touch any of her exposed skin. "I guess we're just a pair of weirdos, huh?" June laughed humorlessly, and Kitty sighed.

Creme, Kitty hated that colour. Everything in the damn house was either creme or some mottled shade of forest green. She had once loved her house, filled with light blues and soft grays—always reminding her of the sky. But then _he_ came, and her mother had to change _**everything**_ about their life, even going so far as to tell Kitty what stuff she could have in her own bedroom.

"M-maybe you should go stay with your Uncle in Forks for a little while? Get you away from here, smaller school, less stress." As much as Kitty hated the idea of leaving her mother, she had little issue with staying with her Uncle Charlie. He was one of her absolute favourite people, and even she couldn't deny that living in Forks for a couple of months might be helpful.  
Kitty couldn't shake the distinct feeling that her mother was sending her away because she couldn't handle her anymore. A soft ache began building in her chest, her hand clutching at the area where her heart thrummed against her rib-cage. W _as June was giving up on her daughter, the child she had raised for the past 17 years?_

Nonetheless, Kitty was willing to do anything to make the woman she called mom happy, even if that meant moving halfway across the country.

So there you have it, the whole situation that brought her to that dreary seat, staring blankly at the clouds through the small window to her left. She jerkily ran her hand down her face, ridding herself of tears, before relaxing into the cushions.  
The man seated next to her shifted in his sleep, his hand brushing against her exposed arm. Light flashed behind the girls eyes as she ripped her arm away from him, breathing heavily. She re-situated, grabbing a notebook out of her backpack, beginning to hastily write.

 _February 17th 5:59 P.M, Plane, Somewhere over Minnesota._

 _I had another vision, car wreck in Los Alamos, New Mexico._

 _He has no idea, but he seems kind. His mind didn't seem too bad, maybe fate will decide to save him._

 _I don't think it would matter, either way. He's very sick, some form of bone cancer._

 _I wish I could help._

 _That's all for now, only about an hour, maybe a little more before Port Angeles. Then an hour in a cab, and Charlie will pick me up._

 _Kitty_

Her eyes closed, as she sighed, the music playing seemed to wound her but she couldn't bring herself to change the song.  
Soon the flight attendant was softly shaking her shoulder,

"Ma'am? We've arrived in Port Angeles." Kitty's eyes fluttered open, her mouth forming an 'o' in surprise. She smiled thankfully, before grabbing her pack and swiftly closing the notebook—shielding it from the woman's invasive eyes.

By the time Kitty had arrived at the cab she was exhausted.

"Hey there, sweetie. How was your flight?" Kitty smiled doggedly, sending the kind looking man two thumbs up.

He asked her a few more questions but received no answer, she simply sat uncomfortably—struggling to find an effective way to answer his questions without embarrassing herself. Something akin to a person voicing "oh!" flitted across his face through the rear view mirror and he nodded.

"I didn't talk for a while after I got back from Afghanistan. I was too afraid of what might come out. I hope one day you find your voice again." She looked at the man with surprise, suddenly feeling a strange attachment to the cabbie. She leaned forward and gently rested her hand on his shoulder; her thumb just brushing the skin at the base of his neck.  
Her eyes glazed over momentarily, and he mistook it for tears, speedily attempting to apologize but she simply held a finger to her lips. He continued to chat with—or more realistically—to her while she wrote in her notebook for the second time that night.

 _February 17th 7:42 P.M, Cab, Halfway to Forks._

 _Long life. His death is peaceful. In his sleep, at 93._

 _I'm glad. He deserves it, more than most people._

 _Kitty_

 _P.S- His name is Gerard._

Kitty looked up suddenly at the realization that the car had stopped, she had been staring at the words for quite some time. A police cruiser sat in the parking lot right near the cab.  
The man, Gerard, she remembered, handed her a piece of paper with his number on it.  
"Should you ever need someone to listen, or someone to listen to, I'm always available. Don't mind the hour." She smiled softly, before stepping out of the cab as Charlie paid him.

He picked her up in a hug, carefully avoiding her skin, before clearing his throat.  
"I'm glad to see that you, uh, got here alright." His cheeks were flushed slightly, betraying his awkwardness as he looked down at his niece. They walked together, both silent but not too uncomfortable, and rode in the same fashion, shortly thereafter Charlie pulled up at the house.

It was the same as Kitty had remembered it, soft seeming with a strangely homey quality that made her lips quirk up in a secretive smile.

Kitty was almost knocked off her feet at the force of Bella hugging her, scrunching her face up slightly as the taller brunettes hair flopped against her nose.  
"Kitty, Oh my god! Do you know how happy I am to see you!? It's been ages. Finally someone I can talk to at school!" This was the most energetic Charlie had ever seen his daughter, his expression made that fact blatantly obvious. Of course, Kitty did the only thing suitable in such a situation—she giggled.

"Come on, I'll show you to our room."


	2. Chapter 2

It was safe to say that Kitty had been to Charlie's place dozens of times throughout the course of her life. The view of the front door as the two teenagers walked up to the house made Kitty smile slightly. Some things, it seem, never change. Charlie helped Kitty carry her suitcases upstairs, before seemingly disappearing into the abyss.

Bella's room, while not as small as Kitty's had been, did seem slightly cramped. Bella had forfeited her larger bed for two twins, lost almost half of her closet space and a majority of the floor. Though Bella didn't seemed fazed at all, Kitty couldn't help the surge of guilt that practically drowned her. She turned away from Bella, tearing up. Unable to keep her sniffles silent, the sound drew Bella's gaze.

"Woah, Kit, what's wrong?" Kitty opened her mouth as if to speak, before opting for an easier, nonverbal option instead. Bella nodded, muttering a soft "oh" before handing the other girl a notebook and pen.

 _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take up so much of your room._

Bella shocked her by laughing suddenly, shaking her head.

"So that there is your half of the closet, obviously. Those three drawers are yours, these are mine. Um, I left you the spare cupboard in the bathroom for that kind of stuff. I don't, uh, really wear makeup or anything like that, so you're on your own there." Kitty smiled gratefully, before wrapping her arms around her cousin.

Kitty gestured at the room around her, before mouthing the word fine. Almost instantly Bella seemed to relax, sighing softly in relief. She had been working almost non-stop prepping the room so she could share it, strangely glad to have someone she liked around Forks.

Bella said something about making dinner and Kitty nodded excitedly. She helped Kitty lift the suitcases onto her new bed, before she disappeared down the stairs.

Her movements around the bedroom were methodical, suddenly she stopped in the middle of hanging up her brothers old sweater.

 _Hey, Bells, I know this is lame but I don't care. Can I hang my picture up on the wall, or do you want me to just set it on the dresser for now?_

Charlie silently stuck his head into the bedroom, watching Kitty stare at her phone with amusement.

"You doin' okay, there?" Kitty jumped, her hand clutching at her heart. She sighed exasperatedly, before nodding. She sent him two thumbs up and a big grin, he chuckled deeply and stepped into the room. He placed her box on the top shelf in the closet, halting her haphazardous climbing of the bedframe in her attempts to place it where her eyes had decided it needed to be.

" Are you really doin' okay, Kit?" Though her eyes were sad, she smiled anyway. He looked down at his niece, "You know, Kit, I swear you haven't grown since you turned twelve." She rolled her eyes, raising her hands in a distinctive "what can I say." gesture before speedily resuming her organization. Charlie walked down the stairs leaving her to her work. Kitty smiled at Bella's text, short, sweet and entirely Bella.

 _Uh, dresser for now, Okay? I still have to buy some of those stupid picture hangy upper thingies._

Christine Felker wasn't attractive in the typical sense of the word. She wasn't particularly tall, nor was she particularly thin. She stood at about 4 foot 9 inches, and despite her height—or her lack thereof— she was fine with how she stood. She weighed slightly more than she supposed she should (about 135 pounds) and she had very green eyes. She was a subtle beauty, the sort you couldn't really, truly see until she sat still and smiled. The most miraculous thing about her appearance, though, was her hair. Shining silver locks, all natural and entirely her favourite thing about herself.

She didn't seem to mind jokes about her stature, despite her lack of confidence. Secretly, she knew something that almost no one else did—Kitty, well. Kitty could sing.

Charlie Swan wasn't a bad guy, either. Not really. Despite his awkwardness and lack of social skills, Kitty managed to draw out the more talkative side of him; sometimes better than even Bella could. Kitty always appreciated his understanding nature, he opted to avoid constant physical contact with her, being one of the only people other than Bella and her Mother to know about her uncanny affinity with death. He never questioned her, nor was he offended if she shied away from him touching her.

She sat on her bed, admiring the stitching of the lavender sheets. _Sheesh, maybe Pete should take some advice from Bella, she's sure as hell a better interior decorator than he is._ Kitty scoffed at her own comment, and toyed with a small white box in her hands. Guilt is a powerful thing and despite Bella's assurance that sharing her room wasn't a problem, Kitty couldn't shake off the taste the horrible feeling left in the back of her throat. She opted, instead, to give Bella something nice, hoping that it would ease the discomfort Bella surely was dealing with.

"Kit, dinners done!" Kitty rushed down the stairs, (almost tripping twice) before following the smell of cheese into the kitchen, barely managing to straighten herself out as she slipped.

Bella snickered and Charlie's southern lilt filled the air as he spoke.

"I got to give that one a 6, almost face contact, but a good recovery." Kitty looked at Charlie, entirely baffled. Bella laughed loudly at the expression on her cousin's face.

By the time dinner was over and Kitty had made it up the stairs, she was exhausted. She barely managed to change into her pjs before she was asleep, not really hearing Bella mutter a thanks about the gift on her side of the dresser.

5:30 a.m rolled around far too quickly, Kitty groaned in her bed, before freezing at the sound of a male's voice. She looked up slowly, before squeaking as she caught sight of a handsome boy sitting on Bella's bed, the girl herself lay with her head on his chest—fast asleep.

She looked at the man with slight confusion, and very well hidden fear. She grabbed her notebook and pen off of the floor and wrote swiftly:

 _Uh, sorry to intrude, but who are you?_ He grabbed Bella's phone, and soon enough Kitty's vibrated.

 _Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. You must be Christine._

Kitty gave him a thumbs up, before texting

 _I go by Kitty._

He smiled and went back to sleep. Kitty stood, quietly sneaking from the bedroom, and then the house. She pulled her rain-boots on along with a jacket as she stepped into the woods.

Kitty looked around in wonder for a while, before the rain became so heavy that she had to go back to the house.

"Christine Felker where the hell were you?" Bella appeared to be genuinely concerned as she pushed Kitty's sopping silver hair out of her face.

"You probably ought to go change, you'll get sick." Kitty nodded, giggling softly at Bella's mothering. She skipped up the stairs, swiftly changing out of her wet clothes and into dry ones.  
"Come on, Kit! We have to get breakfast and get to school." Immediately Kitty froze, looking at Bella with wide eyes. "I know, I know. I tried to tell Cha-dad that you would need more time, but he was worried. Don't freak out, though. I have almost every class with you, and he already went and told them about the talking thing so it should be fine. Are you okay with that? Oh my—" Kitty covered Bella's mouth with her hand. She smiled and pointed to the table where Bella had set breakfast.  
They ate quickly, before they both climbed into Bella's truck. The ride to the high school only took about 10 minutes.

Forks high was nothing special. It was a small school with a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-eight—now fifty-nine students. Families knew other families, kids knew other kids, teachers knew all the parents. Every person knew everyone else, and Kitty was terrified. She stepped out of Bella's truck and fell over practically the second her feet made contact with the floor.  
Kitty let out a quiet 'umph' as she made contact with the floor. Bella rushed around the truck and helped her up, worry etched into her features.

"Are you okay? You hit pretty hard." Kitty shrugged, and dusted off her elbow. The boy from last night, Edward, walked over to Bella with a sweet smiled. He kissed her cheek before offering Kitty her hand. Forgetting herself, Kitty took it and suddenly she leapt back as if she had been burned. She stared at him with confusion. She looked away and practically ran to the office.

"Hi there sweetie, you're Kitty Felker, right?" She nodded and the pretty lady handed her a paper. "Get all your teachers to sign this, then bring it in at the end of the day. They've all been informed about your muteness, and they should all be respectful." Kitty smiled at the redhead, and walked into her first period: U.S History.

"Ah! You must be Christine. Kitty, right?" She smiled at him and he did so in return. "You'll be sitting next to . Jasper, please raise your hand." She walked down the aisle to her seat, and sat down softly.

Jasper immediately tensed, one hand flying up to cover his nose, the other forming a fist so tightly that his knuckles turned a startling shade of white. Kitty pretended—not very convincingly—not to notice, and instead decided to write again in her notebook.

 _February 18th 8:14 A.M, Forks High School._

 _For the first time it wasn't death._

 _It was life. It was life!_

 _They have a baby girl, I'm not entirely sure who the girl is,_

 _But I assume it's Bella._

 _I'll write when I have more info, this is amazing!_

 _Kitty_

The bell rang and Jasper was out of his seat and the room so fast that Kitty barely had time to realize he had gotten up, let alone left. She sniffed a lock of her hair, smelling nothing other than apples. _I wonder what I did to upset him so badly?  
_

Classes passed and lunch began, unsurprisingly Bella forced Kitty to sit with the Cullens. The absence of Jasper didn't slip her notice but she pretended not to care, opting instead to whisper with Bella—who looked truly surprised that Kitty was making any effort to speak at all.  
"Y-you—" Kitty cleared her throat, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. "Should have t-told me." Kitty pointed at Bella and then to Edward while she took a large sip of her apple juice. "Creepy a-at night." Bella suddenly turned beet red, and looked at the table. Edward laughed loudly, causing the rest of the Cullens to look over at Kitty. She eeped lightly and practically hid behind Bella as a pixie like girl bounded up to her.

"Hi! My name's Alice. We're going to be great friends." She ran her fingers through Kitty's hair with wonder. "Is this natural?—" At this Kitty nodded, "It's beautiful." When Alice touched her neck she tensed, a brief vision flitted across her mind and Alice tensed too. She looked at Kitty curiously, before rushing back to sit with an impossibly beautiful blonde girl.

Bella and Edward spoke back and forth for the majority of lunch, Kitty simply listening to them chat. The bell rang again, signalling the end of the hour. The rest of the day continued along in the same fashion, and as the final bell chimed Alice walked Kitty back to the office. She turned in her paper for Kitty, and they walked out; arms interlocked.

Kitty, for some reason, didn't have another incident with Alice. After that first brief vision, she saw nothing. Typically, she had the pleasure of seeing a person's death again and again—sometimes with changes. With Alice, nothing happened. Kitty was happy to find that it was an incredible relief.

Bella stood at her truck with Edward, waiting for Kitty to show up. When she got there Bella seemed fine, but he was shifting uncomfortably on the heels of his feet.

"Kitty? Can I ask you for a really big favour?" Kitty nodded and Bella continued. "Would you um, be willing to walk home? Just this once? I have to go and help Edward with something. If you need I can drive you home first, I don't mind." Kitty shook her head and mouthed 'fine.' Bella hugged her gratefully, and Kitty grabbed the umbrella out of the truck, smiled at Bella, and walked out of the parking lot.

After about 10 minutes in the car, it appeared that at the Cullen residence things weren't going quite as well as initially planned

"I don't understand. If she smells like that? She's bound to be some vampire's singer." Emmet Cullen was very confused, to say the least. "No, Em. We don't think she is, that's the weird thing." Alive was trying to explain something that was practically impossible to understand.

"I don't like the idea of her walking home alone." Rosalie spoke up and Bella was the only one to volunteer a solution.

"I'm going to call Jacob and ask him to meet her. She was always really relaxed with him." Most seemed incredibly uncomfortable with the suggestion, but Alice nodded.

"As much as I dislike the mutts, it isn't a bad idea." Though her voice was laced with disgust, she seemed accepting. Bella swiftly texted the two, each getting their respective information.

 _Hey, Jake. Can you drive down to Forks and pick Kitty up?  
_ _She had to walk, and she still has at least three miles left._

 _Hey, Kitty. Wherever you are, sit down. I'm sending Jacob to get you, okay?_

The two responded almost immediately, both with okays. Kitty mentioned being near the police station and Bella passed the information on to Jacob.

At the police station Kitty sat alone, waiting patiently for her friend to arrive. The alleyway was dark, and rain fell in an unrelenting drizzle. A large kid, slightly muscular with hair that fell to his jaw approached her and she looked up in surprise.  
"Kitty? Is that you?" Kitty leapt up and into Jake's arms, burying her face into the crook of his neck as he spun her around.

"M-missed y-you." He shushed her and carried her to his truck. He smiled down at his old friend, knowing how difficult it was for her to speak made her speaking to him even more endearing. He drove her onto the Rez, and quickly after, up the driveway until he finally parked in front of his house.  
"Is that Kitty? Kitty Felker?" Billy Black looked at Kitty with surprise. "By God. It is you!" Kitty rushed up to him, hugging him despite his wheelchair. He blushed under russet skin, she smiled cheekily at him. He held her face in his large hands, looking over at his son.

"What has it been? Four years? Five?" She looked sheepish as she shrugged, green eyes twinkling. Jake gently pulled her away from his dad by the elbow.

"Come on, Kitty. Embry and Quil have been bitching about seeing you for hours." She giggled childishly and Jacob smiled at her, adoration present in his eyes.

Jacob Black had always been fond of Kitty. She easily took up the 'little sister' space in his heart, and he couldn't help but feel protective over her. When they got to the garage Jacob was surprised to see Leah and Seth had joined the throng of people waiting to see her. She was practically passed around for hugs, even Leah smiled largely when her turn came around.

It was no secret that Kitty had a crush on the older girl, and had for quite some time, though Leah seemed to be entirely oblivious. Jacob, who she had often texted and emailed waggled his eyebrows at her when she was wrapped in Leah's arms. When Leah let go, her cheeks were bright red and Jacob started laugh.  
Leah and Kitty had been talking for a long while, often Leah would pass messages onto Billy Black, and her father Harry if Kitty asked. Leah was the only person other than Bella who knew what had been happening with her mother's boyfriend, and had been a large part of her recovery process.  
"So, Kitty." Embry said, his voice taking on a distinctly teasing tone. He looked over at Leah who was chatting with Seth and she blushed again.

"Oh damn! It is true!" She looked at Jacob accusingly and he raised his hands as if to say, "I didn't do it." She pointed at him and narrowed her eyes, before Quill suddenly called out,

"Leah? You should take Kitty out for dinner tonight." Leah looked over at Kitty and shrugged. "Hey, why not? You want to go, Kit?" Kitty blushed, but nodded happily.

Embry slapped Quill on the back. "I didn't know that you were a matchmaker, Quill!" Leah looked over at the boys with a disapproving glare, before smiling warmly at Kitty.

"Come on then, _Kitten_. I'll drive you home and you can get ready." Kitty's eyes widened at the nickname, a crimson blush spreading all the way from the base of her neck to the tips of her ears. Leah grabbed her hand and Kitty winced, waiting for the images that would betray her death. Interestingly enough, they never came.

 _What is it with this place? First Edward and me seeing his future, then Alice and me seeing pretty much nothing. Now Leah? And absolutely nothing? Huh._

"Kitty? Kitten!" Leah shaking her brought her out of her thoughts and she attempted to apologize. "S-s-sor—" Her words were cut off by a coughing fit, and Leah rubbed her back.  
"Don't strain yourself, Kitten. I know how hard talking is for you." Kitty hugged Leah thankfully, and Leah surprised her by picking her up and carrying her to the car. By the time they got to Charlie's house Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch with Charlie awkwardly supervising.

Leah handed Kitty her phone and she typed hastily,

 _Dad, is it okay if I go out for dinner with Leah? I promise I'll be home by curfew, whenever that is._

Charlie thought for a second, before nodding.

"That's fine, Kit. Curfew is 10:30, if you're going to be late call—uh, text me. Absolutely no later than 11:00, only cause you don't have school tomorrow." Kitty skipped over to him and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, before doing the same to Bella and awkwardly waving at Edward.  
As she and Leah walked up the stairs Charlie called after them, "Door stays open, clothes stay on." Kitty turned bright tomato red and Leah laughed loudly, looking over at the silver-headed girl suggestively.

"Don't mind him, Kitten. Not that I wouldn't be interested, of course." Kitty gasped and smacked the older girl's shoulder as she looked Kitty up and down suggestively, smiling in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Leah sat on Kitty's bed as she got ready to take a shower, and read one of her books as she did so.  
When she walked out, dressed and with wet hair, Leah stood.

"A Tree Grows in Brooklyn? It's a really good book." Leah held the book up, before setting it on her bed. Kitty nodded enthusiastically, and swung her arms about wildly. They walked down the stairs, Kitty swiftly bidding the others goodbye.  
Leah cranked the heat up for the shivering girl next to her, and they began to drive to Port Angeles. Leah insisted the best restaurant was there, and that when she went on a date she would only settle on the best.

Despite everything that happened to her, Leah was giddy in a way she hadn't been in years. After Sam suddenly broke things off with her, for her cousin of all people, she had avoided even the idea of being involved in a relationship. She found herself grinning at the girl next to her, before focusing her eyes back on the road.

 **(A/N)**

 **Thank you so much to everyone and anyone who has taken the time to read my story. My name is Sam. I have a massive thanks to send out to FictionChic, who is honestly one of the most amazing people/authors ever. She let me borrow the idea of a main character who is mute AND has an ability. I fell in love with her OC Primrose in her story _The Meaning of Special._ I do have her permission to use the idea, so don't freak out. Also, Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight or any of Meyer's Characters, obviously. Again, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Extra Info- _Italicized words/sentences_ are either text messages, emails, or Kitty/another Character writing.**

 **Words/sentences that are _italicized AND underlined_ are Kitty's/Or someone else's thoughts.**

 **Also, This story will include both 1st and 3rd person POV.**

 **Lastly! If there is to be anything sexual, or possibly triggering at all, I will place a warning at the beginning of the Chapter.**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mario's was a nice little Italian restaurant just outside the touristy area of Port Angeles, known not only for it's wonderful cooking but for it's family-friendly attitude and staff. If you were willing to overlook it's slightly run-down appearance, it was pretty damn obvious that the building was loved deeply.

Leah had once, not too long ago, been a regular along with Sam because it was one of their favourite places to eat—the memory alone made her grimace and question why she had decided to bring Kitty there. Leah parked the car, hopped out and rushed around the front of the vehicle to open the door for her date.

Kitty smiled at the older girl shyly, Leah—obviously far more confident than Kitty—grabbed her hand gently and lead her to the doors of the restaurant. The moment they walked into Mario's, the man himself practically ran forward to personally greet Leah.

"Ah! Leah, Mia Luce! It is so good to see you. Who is this Bellisima?" He looked at Kitty with interest, before looking up at Leah with his face practically beaming. "Ah, um. This is Christine, my girlf—um—well, my date - I guess." Leah looked down at Kitty as if to ask if that was the right thing to say and she nodded with a lop-sided grin. Mario's smile grew further, before turning to Kitty with a flourish and spread of his arms. "Well, any friend of Leah's is a friend of mia famiglia, sì? If Mia Luce had brought you here, then I say, Benvenuto!"

"G-grazie, Signore." Kitty managed to force the thanks out with minimal stuttering, and Mario looked at the two girls fondly. "Your Italiano is good, Bèlla. Very good pronunciations." Kitty grinned, looking up at Leah proudly. Leah wrapped her arm around Kitty's waist possessively, and followed after the tottering man.

"Come, Mia Luce. I will give you only the best table!" The food was quite good, though Kitty listened for the majority of the meal Leah found herself with a smile almost constantly on her face.  
To say that Leah Clearwater was damaged would be an understatement. She and Sam Uley had been on the fast track to getting married—until he met her cousin Emily. He had tried to maintain a relationship with Leah in hopes of not hurting her (and maybe forgetting his infatuation with the other girl), but eventually he left her for Emily; finding that his feelings for her only intensified. She hadn't been the same since, and though several people had attempted to be with her she never held any interest.

Until, of course, Kitty Felker—this timid girl who barely talked, who had seen so much, wormed her way into Leah's heart with her sweet emails and a non-judgmental attitude.

Leah stared at the teen next to her with an amused—and somewhat dumbfounded—expression, the silver-headed girl was attempting to wrap her pasta around her fork with great difficulty; so focused on what she was doing she failed to notice Leah watching her. _If I could just get it to_ _— Agh! Dammit! This is fucking impossible, I swear!_ After the fourth attempt (and failure) Kitty gave an exasperated huff—opting instead to grab a piece between two fingers and pop it into her mouth. A quiet laugh spilled from Leah's mouth at the sight, Kitty suddenly realizing what she did blushed darkly. Leah shook her head, she would be _damned_ if this girl wasn't the death of her.

"Here, uh. Watch me." Using her own fork Leah twirled the pasta on Kitty's plate as if she had done so thousands of times, before holding the food up to Kitty's lips. With wide eyes Kitty opened her mouth and let Leah feed her.  
Though it wasn't uncommon for couples at Mario's to feed one another, some older folks frowned upon the two girls (and in turn, Mario who had been watching to two with fatherly pride, glared at them, eventually making them so uncomfortable that they looked away from the couple.) Kitty's eyes were filled with fascination and approval, as if pleading with Leah to share her _**epic**_ pasta-twirling secrets.

"If you keep looking at me like that I'm not going to be able to stop myself from kissing you." Though her voice was low, Kitty heard her loud and clear. The blush that spread like wildfire made Kitty bury her face in Leah's shoulder in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.  
Leah, in a momentary loss of control, lifted the girl's chin with one finger, her chocolate eyes zeroed in on Kitty's lips. She leaned forward, ghosting her lips across the younger girls, before sighing heavily. She pulled away and looked down at the table in frustration. Soft pink lips pulled into a pout when the older girl pulled away, Kitty looked away awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't right of me, I mean, this is our first date. And you're still only 17 and—" Leah shook her head in annoyance, before looking over as Kitty tapped her on the shoulder. Suddenly Kitty's lips were pressed to the corner of Leah's, brown eyes widened in shock before Kitty pulled away, silver hair curtaining her face as she looked down; playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Oh." Leah's voice was soft, Kitty shifted uncomfortably, before looking up at Leah with worried eyes. The smile that spread across Leah Clearwater's face was genuine.

It wasn't often that Leah found herself unable to look at someone, but in that moment she was sure her grin would split her cheeks if she even attempted to glance at the girl next to her.

"Mario? Could I get the check?"

"Not this time, Mia Luce. Let this one be on me, you're famiglia. I'm glad to see you with someone again. Especially this one, she's a keeper. Not like that bastardo you were with before." Leah rolled her eyes, but Kitty could still see the faint blush on Leah's cheeks.

The two left hand in hand, Leah opening the door respectfully and helping Kitty into the car.

"Well, Kitten. Its only 7:00. Would you like to go see a movie?" Kitty pretended to think intently, before she nodded her head enthusiastically, and laced her fingers through Leah's.

The options at the theatre were abysmal, but for some unknown reason Kitty insisted on seeing a slasher film.

"If you're sure, Kit." Leah sounded unconvinced, but purchased the tickets anyway. They made it into theatre 13 just as the ads were ending, Kitty eagerly pulled Leah all the way to the top of the Seating area.

It was safe to say that through the majority of the film Kitty had her face hidden in Leah's chest, the brunette wrapped her arm around Kitty's shoulders and pulled her into her lap. "I told you that you wouldn't want to see this, Kitten." Kitty looked up at Leah, before situating herself back in her own chair and staring at the screen as if to say, "See! I can watch this!" Only seconds later a girl had her throat slit on screen and Kitty was right back in Leah's lap, Leah laughed at her loudly and Kitty slumped her shoulders; pouting childishly.

Instantly Leah had buried her hand in Kitty's hair and pulled her head back lightly, sinking her teeth into the junction of Kitty's neck and shoulder hard enough to make the girl squeak. She sucked lightly, before pulling back and grinning triumphantly.

A deep purple mark now adorned the girl's skin. She looked at Leah with wide eyes, completely surprised at the animalistic action. As if she had finally realized what she had done, Leah started to panic. _Ah,shit. This isn't good._

"Oh, shit. Kitten I'm sorry I don't kno—" Kitty cut the older girl off by shushing her and then snuggling into her. In all honesty, the action didn't bother her—she was more startled than anything else. She really liked Leah, and had for months now, it felt as if the older girl was telling the world she wanted Kitty, and Kitty couldn't argue that she didn't like that feeling.

Leah just couldn't understand why she had done it, or why the mark made her so damn pleased! What was she, some kind of sexual sadist? It was their first fucking date and she already couldn't seem to keep herself in control. The fact that Kitty didn't seem to mind allowed her to relax slightly, and at least attempt to enjoy the film. (Even if she enjoyed the girl sitting on her lap playing with her hair, more.)

The movie ended soon after, and they made their way back to the car, Kitty's hair hiding her, unbenownst to Leah, first hickey.

By the time they made it back to Forks it was almost 10:15, and Kitty was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Leah picked her up with little difficulty and carried her inside, being careful not to wake Bella as she lay Kitty down in her bed.

The decorations filling Kitty's side of the room were enough to bring a smile to Leah's face; most were drawings that Kitty had done others were things she had collected. Leah saw the ring she had gotten for Kitty last year sitting on the dresser, her eyes wide at the thought that Kitty cared enough to keep it.

It wasn't anything special, nor was it exactly expensive; but then again - it wasn't cheap either. Leah had stumbled upon it one day while in Port Angeles and had immediately thought of Kitty - she convinced herself to buy it under the guise of it being a birthday gift. When her eyes flicked back to the sleeping girl she could t help the sigh than left her.

"I won't rush this, Kitten, I promise." Her voice was heavy with sadness, a brief image of Sam's smile flitted through her mind and she grimaced.

Leah left a short note in Kitty's notebook, hoping she would see it when she awoke in the morning.

 _Kitten,_  
 _I got you home just after 10 o'clock._  
 _I brought you up to your bedroom, don't **worry** you don't weigh much. I would love to do this again sometime. How about you come to the Rez tomorrow? We could walk down First Beach, I heard it's supposed to be sunny. Just text me and let me know, my number is in your phone. If you say yes, bring a jacket._  
 _~Leah **Clearwater.**_

Even Leah was shocked at how gentle she was with this girl who had stolen her heart. She couldn't deny the desire to protect her, nor the vicious possessiveness that she found consumed her when she looked upon the silver-haired beauty. She was obviously attracted to her, the new bruise on Kitty's neck was proof of that. She couldn't help but wonder if Kitty was aware of just how stunning she truly was, from her posture and constant self-consciousness Leah assumed she wasn't. That within itself bothered her. What could have damaged her so much? The attack was almost two years ago, and Leah was almost positive she had chased off the sadness and self-hatred that had plagued Kitty for months afterwards.

She _would_ make sure that Kitty knew, no matter how long it took.  
She took one last look at her, before gently pressing a kiss to Kitty's forehead.

When she made it down the stairs she saw Charlie standing by the door.

"Goodnight, Charlie. Thank you for letting me take her out." Charlie simply smiled at Leah, his response unexpected.

"Just make her happy, Leah." His smile was kind, if not uncertain. Leah knew the warning, even if it was not spoken.

 _Don't you hurt her, Leah Clearwater._

As she walked from the house determination filled her features, she smiled, eyes shining with surety.

 _ **Never**._

 _(A/_ N.)

 **So, I know Leah seems really OOC, I'm going to attempt to fix it. Also, the next chapter may be in First Person POV, so don't be too shocked of that happens. (I honestly haven't decided yet.)**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying what I have so far, I promise there won't be a whole bunch of A/Ns.**

 **Have a fantabulous day, loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"It just takes some time,_

 _Little girl,_

 _You're in the middle of the ride,_

 _Everything, everything will be just fine,_

 _Everything, everything will be alright, alright. "_

Kitty was pretty sure at that point that her groan was louder than her ring tone. She flipped the pillow over her head, attempting to drown out Jimmy Eat World when a shoe, or maybe it was a hairbrush, hit her in the back.

"Turn it off, Jesus, it's like 7 o'clock." Bella sounded groggy, and the sudden realization that there was also a girl in the room along with her made her grab her phone, stand, and stalk out of the bedroom.

 **Kitty? It's Jake. I tried texting you, but you sleep like the dead.**

 _Mm._

 **Can you ask Bella if she wants to you know, hang-out today?**

She made sure he heard her huff before she ended the call, promptly turning around and launching herself on Bella's sleeping form. Bella flailed for a second, before her gaze finally settled on Kitty; and she stilled.

Jake wants to hang out today. After Kitty typed the message out she showed Bella who simply looked at her in total confusion, before nodding hesitantly.

"Okay. Okay, I can do that. Wait—why did he call you?" Kitty shrugged in response and climbed off her, before settling down on her own bed.

 _What the heck? Who wrote in my notebook?_

Green eyes scanned over the note left by Leah, her cheeks turning red at the thought of last night. She stood suddenly and practically ran to the bathroom.

 _Oh my god! She did bite me? Woah, that's weird looking._

She poked the mark on her neck, and winced. _Okay, that was stupid. I won't do that again._

If Kitty was concerned in the least about what had occurred the night before, her eyes nor her actions betrayed her true feelings. Instead, rather, they glimmered in excitement and curiosity. Why had Leah marked her like this, and why didn't it seem to bother her?

She texted Leah quickly, entirely surprised when the older girl texted back almost immediately.

 _Hey, Lee. I got your note. I'd love too! What time do you want me to be ready by?_

 **I can be there in 15, if that works?**

 _Sure! Whatever is easiest for you._

 _Oh, crap! I have to get in the shower!_  
After what was probably the fastest shower of Kitty's life, Kitty stood by the front door wearing black yoga-pants, a dark green t-shirt, and black slip-on shoes. She twisted her fingers about in nervousness, before jumping suddenly at the sound of Charlie's voice.

"Kit? You going out with Leah again?" Charlie stood at the base of the stairs wearing a robe, pajamas, he held two cups of coffee. Kitty nodded with a sweet smile.

"Alright. Just keep me posted. Here." He handed her one of the two cups, before continuing unassumingly up the stairs, nursing the caffeinated drink.

The sound of a Car horn made her jump, and spill her drink, though it effectively pulled her out of the house. She was staring at her phone while she walked when she slammed into Leah who fell over at the force of impact, in turn Kitty ended up straddling her.

"I-I-I'm so-so so-rry." She tried to sit up, before freezing entirely when her pelvis pressed into Leah's stomach. Leah's hands were clutching her hips tightly, and she looked slightly irritated. Leah flipped the two of them over so she was where Kitty had been, and lifted the both of them off the ground. Kitty looked looked up at her with a flushed grin.

"I always end up on top, Kitten." Leah suddenly leaned down and pressed her lips against the younger girl's. Kitty's eyes fluttered shut, cheeks red as tomatoes, gasping when Leah pulled her close to line her body against Kitty's. She took her gasp as an opportunity to slide her tongue into Kitty's mouth, easily dominating her and taking control of the kiss. Leah lifted Kitty up, pressing her back against the car door, and Kitty wrapped her legs around Leah's waist. The dark haired girl growled in response, one of her hands slid up Kitty's shirt, the very tips of her fingers finding her way into the younger girl's bra. When they finally broke off Kitty was breathing so heavily that she couldn't see straight.

"Sorry, Kitten. It's... difficult to control myself around you." Kitty blushed and shrugged, pecking Leah quickly on the lips, before Leah set her on the floor and she flounced around the car and into the passenger seat.

Leah stood outside the car for a moment longer, eyes wide, lips parted ever so slightly in surprise. She got into the car, turned the heat up, and pulled out of the driveway.

The drive to First Beach wasn't particularly long lived, nor was it exactly filled with chatter. Kitty was a bit nervous, not sure whether or not to call this meeting a date; and God, she did hope—albeit secretly—that is was. Leah, on the other hand, was thinking deeply about what they could do while at the beach.

She pulled the small car to the side of the road, helped Kitty out, and they walked hand in hand through the woods.

"You know, Kitten, I thought I told you to bring a jacket?" Kitty looked at her arms with surprise, before looking at the older girl with a sheepish expression. Leah tutted, stripped off her jacket and handed it to Kitty. She grabbed Leah's elbow, and the older girl turned.

Very little managed to shock Leah Clearwater, but the form of Kitty Felker flying at her did so successfully. She just managed to catch Kitty, who slammed into her, wrapping her up in a tight hug, a blush raging across her cheeks. Leah set her down, and they finished the walk to first beach.

The beach was pretty and gray, the rocks many different arrays of colours, all slightly darkened by the clouds. The two walked together in silence, comfortably; neither wanted to break the mood that covered them. When Leah finally did, it was to direct Kitty to a rock to sit on.

"So, Kitten. How has everything been?" Kitty shrugged, tapping her lips with a finger in concentration.

"F-f-fun." She smiled brightly, and Leah did as well. They chatted for hours, until the atmosphere was broken by Kitty's phone ringing: Charlie wanted her home before dark.

Leah gave her a piggy back ride to the car, and drove her home, their interlaced hands resting on Kitty's thigh.

(This is a really big time skip. Past Edward leaving and Jacob Turning.)

The months continued on in suit, almost, Leah and Kitty meeting together almost everyday.

For the first time since Sam Uley, Leah was enjoying herself. She would smile more, and even laugh with Seth occasionally.

Bella Swan wasn't doing nearly as well. Edward Cullen had left her, and she had been in a rather unsettling state of depression ever since. She had been spending quite a lot of time with Jacob on the Rez, he seemed to be brightening her up a bit.

That was until one day he just stopped speaking to Bella. At that point everything fell apart. The nightmares came back, Kitty's health deteriorated from lack of sleep; and Leah was getting increasingly more irritable - sometimes even screaming at Kitty out of rage. Her anger peaked one Tuesday night, when Leah lost control and actually hit Kitty. Of course, Kitty forgave her immediately, but she never felt quite as safe around the older girl.

The day did come when everything got better. Bella finally managed to knock some sense into Jake - after going to his house about 100 times. Leah calmed a bit, and sadly enough - Edward came back. The day he did was one to remember. Kitty's anger so severe that the 4'9 femme actually frightened him.

"Y-You left m-m-my sis-ster alone y-y-ou bastar-d-d." She threw notebooks, pencils, anything she could get her hands on at him. Eventually Leah had to grab her and calm her down.

No matter his apologies Kitty never forgave him.

Life was going well for once, school was getting easier, the Cullens, particularly Alice, were nice, the Rez as usual.

Life finally seemed to be settling down.

Until of course, it all went wrong.


End file.
